


and they were Soulmates

by Teddiburr



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Minor Angst, Pining, Will add tags as I go, background ako/hina, background lisa/yuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddiburr/pseuds/Teddiburr
Summary: Diving into different variants of the soulmate au~Sorry I suck at summaries





	1. Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, i'm just going to be copying and pasting some writing I did for tomosayo on twitter and putting it up on here for y'alls  
> It's not going to be the best formatted  
> It's not going to be grammatically correct  
> but im doin' my best ;v;  
> 

Once you hit puberty, you get a mark that usually resembles a style of tattoo. Traditional, tribal, watercolor... It differs from person to person, from soul to soul. Each mark represents your soulmate and their personality.

Tomoe got hers in the middle of the night. It was a tattoo of a crescent moon with hydrangeas at the very edge of it, a few petals falling off . The line work was was clean and crisp but there was a splash of watercolor in the background. The sky colored like a galaxy.

Her mark was located on her chest and shoulder, just above her heart so she wore it proudly.

Sayo on the other hand... She tried to keep it hidden.... Tried being the key word.

Sayo's was a full sleeve that was black and white. Not quite geometric but not quite floral, the cactus flower being the center of the design. When she had first gotten the mark she wasn't really sure what to make of it. It was BIG... and she wasn't sure how to handle it.

She tried to keep it hidden through middle school and into her first year of high school but gave up around the time that Roselia started up. She accepted that it was just there and refused to really knowledge it for the most part.

Tomoe and Sayo finally meet outside of the studio to talk about their sisters and the bands. They both feel a bit of a connection but never outwardly say it. It leaves them both breathless once they depart.

The next time they meet up is Sayo coming over to Tomoe's house in a huff to grab her sister, who had gone over to hang out with Ako only to find out that the two of them weren't there and had been gone all night. Tomoe's frustrated and worried but Sayo calms her explaining that the two of them are responsible enough that they should be back any moment. She waits out the night at Tomoe's place and keeps calming down the fretting girl. They eat junk food and shoot the shit to keep their mind off things... Topic gets to soulmates.

Neither one is sure which one brings it up first but the room falls silent for a few beats before Tomoe awkwardly laughs and confirms that she doesn't exactly know who her soulmate is...

Sayo is confused because she would have sworn it would have been Uehara-san.

Tomoe tells her that they get that a lot but she and Himari are just really close... and that there was a time she thought Himari might be her soulmate but she knows that _she_ isn't _Himari_ 's.

Sayo apologizes for jumping the gun and the room falls back into an awkward silence for a few moments before Tomoe asks if the flowers represented Minato-senpai.  
  
The guitarist almost barks out a laugh when she rolls her eyes,telling her that no,she had no idea who her soulmate was either.

But she planned on keeping it that way. She wasn't exactly the romance type. Her main focus was music and striving to better herself.  
Tomoe respects that and kind of agrees with her, telling her that she's just never felt like it's been the right time to seek Them out.

Sayo kind of visibly relaxes when Tomoe told her that she respects that Sayo isn't seeking out her soulmate. She was so sick of having to come up with excuses.

At 5am, the girls get back and the twins need to head off to get home before their parents worry too much. Tomoe does ask for Sayo's number in case something like this were to happen again... their sisters being soulmates and all...  
Sayo isnt sure why it gives her butterflies.


	2. Skin Writing

Tomoe grew up thinking that she didn't have a soulmate. She had seen in movies and read in books about how people would communicate with their soulmates by writing on their skin and having their soulmate write back to them but hers never responded.    
  
She tried periodically as she grew up, mainly around holidays to see if she would get any sort of response. There was a point where she swore she saw a tiny blue dot by one of her questions but it was gone before she could question it.    
  
Over the years she just kind of.... Forgot about it since there wasn't anything coming from the other side. She stopped drawing on herself all together by the time she was in her third year of middle school, taking to her notebooks instead.   
  
She had been getting scolded by her parents about drawing on her arms & hands, saying that it was rude to her soulmate to which she would just kind of bite her tongue. She didn't want to concern them over the thought of her not having one.    
  
Sayo on the other hand.... grew up knowing that she had a soulmate and hated every moment of it. She would wear long sleeves to school even in summer just to make sure that she wouldn’t have to see when a question would appear on her arm.    
  
She always felt them invasive and never wanted to give them the time of day. They went from questions with a little line for her to fill out to simple yes or no questions that had her soulmate clearly wanted her to circle. "Merry Christmas! You having a good time?" Y / N?   
  
It was the only time that she had paused to actually think on if she should answer. She was sitting in the living room staring at her arm when Hina came bounding over just as her pen was hovering over the Y.    
  
Her sudden arrival and high pitch "Whatcha doin?" startled Sayo enough to make a small dot on her skin which she quickly rubbed away. She glared at her sister and told her it was none of her concern.    
  
Sayo would never admit that she looked forward to the holiday messages. She'd never admit that there was something about the questions, that made her stomach flutter a bit.    
  
Maybe it was just that it was a constant over the years...Maybe it was her brain saying that it's because this person doesn't know her so they have no expectations of her.... She wanted to write back to them eventually but she wasn't sure how to do it.    
  
She had been silent for so many years that the thought of writing gave her anxiety. So she waited for another yes or no answer... She'd give them a proper response this time. 

That time came around summer break. "You okay in this heat? Y/N" 

  
Sayo stared at the question for a long few moments and hesitated with her pen. It should be easy but the anxiety that she might not be what this person is looking for or what they want started to gnaw at her.She saw that the words were vanishing,so she closed her eyes & circled Y   
  
Tomoe sat there stunned, half way through washing off her arm when a mark she hadn't made showed up. Her eyes lit up and her heart felt like it was soaring. She had a soulmate after all...!! She wasn't alone! She wasn't talking to herself! 

She let out a loud whoop and actually drew Ako's attention from the other room. Tomoe apologized for spooking her sister but assured her everything's fine. Everything's more than fine now! 

She finishes washing off the question that was on her arm before finally calming down enough to think up what she should write next. An emotion she's never felt before hits her like a tsunami and before she realizes it she's already written "Thank goodness. You're really there.."   
  
Sayo is taken aback by the sudden message and isn't really sure what to say or what to do. She feels her brain malfunction when she starts to feel a sudden affection and some regret over keeping this person waiting for so long. 

She just shook her head and went back to silence.

  
The silence between the two of them goes back to normal after that... Then one day after practice with Roselia, Sayo is walking home and notices something being scrawled on her arm again. She looks down to watch it be written out with lisa on her shoulder, to see a grocery list.   
  
\- milk

\- 🥚<\-- eggs

\- chicken -crudely drawn chicken-🐔

\- bread

\- cheese

\- ramen 

\- akos snacks🦇 *there's a little drawing of ako* 

\- those new spicy chips 

\- dont go over budget!!!

  
  
Lisa and Sayo just stand there for a few moments. The puzzle pieces finally falling into place for the latter. She simply just looks up to Lisa with a look that's a mix of confusion, horror & frustration. 

"How are these two still alive???" 

Lisa opens her mouth to say something before sayo starts rambling a bit more, running her hands through her hair. 

"i have to do something. they can't live on chips and ramen forever."

"Well you were coming over to my place anyway we could---" 

  
"what the hell is their budget if she needs a reminder not to go over it even though most of her list is composed of ramen and junk food"

Lisa lets out a weak chuckle, knowing that sayo's not going to stop until she gets everything off her chest.

"wHERE ARE THEIR PARENTS?!"

  
"Look, we were going to go to my place to make cookies anyway, so how about we just cook them something instead and you can bring it over?" Lisa suggests, giving Sayo a devious smile. 

The guitarist tried to ignore the heat in her cheeks but just continued walking to Lisa's. 

  
Once she made it to their house, took a few shaky breaths before ringing the doorbell and waiting, her cheeks still aflame.

She was surprised when Ako answered the door however. "Oh! Sayo-san! What are you doing here?" 

  
"Lisa was teaching me...and I made too much... so here." Sayo offered the food in a huff. 

Ako seemed stunned but took the food. She looked at her confused. 

"Your sister's grocery lists are atrocious. I dont know how you two survive off of ramen & sweets."

Then it clicked

"OHHH"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can follow me on twitter @udaguwu  
> I'll be posting more tomosayo stuff here tho   
> Will probably start polishing up my writing to actually be.....writing :p


End file.
